


Легко

by wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: На сей раз могила пуста.





	Легко

Копать было легко. Сухая глинистая почва слишком хорошо поддавалась лопате. Не было тяжести, гнувшей спину в прошлый раз. Габриэль помнил то чувство, когда с каждым движением печаль и горечь уходили по капле, сменяясь ноющей спиной и саднящими от черенка лопаты ладонями. Тогда хотелось лечь на холодную, тяжелую землю и отдаться на растерзания тому аду, который его окружал.   
Сейчас же — слишком легко. Неимоверно.   
Может, дело было в том, что та, для кого святой отец копал эту могилу, жива? Свой замысел Габриэль не совсем понимал. Но одно он знал наверняка: закончить начатое необходимо.   
По носу скатилась капля пота, и Габриэль остановился, опираясь на лопату. Солнце полностью встало из-за стены, освещая аккуратные ряды могил в траве. Сегодня на одну стало больше.   
Неизвестно, когда глава спасителей Ниган прибудет к воротам их общины. Дэрил в плену, а Гленн и Абрахам забиты, как животные. И Габриэль не мог решить, чья судьба более ужасна.   
Александрийцам не дадут прийти в себя и оплакать своих мертвых. Этот страшный человек не остановится и будет пытаться сломать их всех. Первый раз святой отец был не уверен, получится ли у них справиться со всем, что приготовила для них судьба.   
Еще раз оглядев могилу, Габриэль поднял деревянное надгробие и с силой вбил его в землю. Что ж, хотя бы так он принесет пользу своим людям. 

— Срань господня! — Ниган дернулся, разворачиваясь к Габриэлю. — Ты... напугал меня до усрачки! И этим своим ошейником, — палец указал на горло святого отца, — и этой безумной улыбкой!   
И, почувствовав в голосе Нигана страх, Габриэль уверился: еще не все потеряно.


End file.
